


Unexpected, Not Unwanted

by VirgilsWritings



Series: Tales Of Tested Morals [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cat!Logan, DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragon!Remus, Eventual Smut, Fae!Patton, Fantasy AU, Human!Thomas, Human!Virgil, Hybrid!Logan, M/M, Morals are tested, Nudity, Please don't read if you don't like RemRom, RemRom centric, Tags Are Hard, Thomality - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, casual nudity, human!roman, remrom - Freeform, witch!Roman, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsWritings/pseuds/VirgilsWritings
Summary: Roman stopped... the sound was echoing around him. Suddenly Roman felt like an idiot, there was an incredibly high chance that whatever was crying in this forest could have been a predator luring out his prey. And Roman took the bait. Roman could see Virgil and Logan at his makeshift funeral, calling him an idiot. Well, that was if he even had one.Roman was about to turn around and run back to the house but then he saw it.Yeah, that was a baby dragon.~*~*~*~Roman finds a baby dragon in the woods as he is trying to get home. He desperately wants to help the dragon but doesn't realize that dragons mature much faster than humans. Or that this one isn't exactly fully dragon.This is a Fantasy Au.This is RemRom.It will have smut in the futureIf I see so much as one hate comment I will cry. Do not test me.You have been warned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Tales Of Tested Morals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Used to keep it cool, Used to be a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you once more!! This is Remrom!!! If you do not like it do not read it. Full stop. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. I will physically fight if you still spread hate about this after reading the tags, the summary, and this. Do not test me.

Shouts of dismay could be heard all around him. But he wasn’t worried about them. He could hear the guards tailing him. 

Roman would be lying if he said that he wasn’t scared. Hell who wouldn’t be? 

He had been planning on just getting some food and retreating back to the forest where he resided. But nothing could ever be that easy could it? 

He was gonna be honest, he didn’t really like stealing. But he did enjoy eating something outside of his normal diet. And the people in the town had plenty of things that were outside of his diet. Roman knew that they were just going to throw away all of the stuff that was still there by the end of the day. So there should be no harm in him taking some of the excesses. Right? 

Well, tell that to the guards chasing him. 

Roman was just barely making it out of the village when he ran into something. He knew that he got cut or hurt or something, but didn’t know what it was. He knew that his brain was ignoring the pain at the moment. It had to if he wanted to continue to be free from whatever hell he might be in should he get caught. And being caught was certainly not on the agenda.

He could hear the men running behind him and he cursed to himself. His breath was a little hard to catch so he needed some time to slow down. But until he got to a safe space that was not going to be an option. 

The sun was going down and as much as Roman knew these woods, the creatures in them were still very unpredictable. Well, at least he knew that the guards weren’t going to follow him in. 

Quickly Roman summoned his sword and started hacking away at the shrubs that were in his way. He was going to quickly make his way back to his house. This fucking forest was going to be ok in the morning. He, however, could finally feel the cut on his shoulder. 

God, there was no way that it was stinging that badly. He would have to go to Virgil’s house as soon as he could. God he didn’t want to be chewed out but he was just going to have to suck it up and deal. His fingertips started to feel like static as his grip on his sword tightened. His knuckles must have been white at the way that he was gripping at it. 

Roman knew that he was close to the little clearing that he and Virgil built their houses. He was so close and yet. Roman stopped and he didn’t exactly know why. But soon his senses caught up to his body and he realized that he did stop for a reason. He knew that sound. It was a distressed animal. A child he knew it for sure. 

Roman cursed his morals as he ran back into the forest. He felt like something was watching him the entire time. But he should have guessed that. No one really knew what exactly would be in this forest. Not even Virgil knew everything about it and he was sure that Virgil had known about it the most. He found new things every time he explored the place. 

Roman stopped... the sound was echoing around him. Suddenly Roman felt like an idiot, there was an incredibly high chance that whatever was crying in this forest could have been a predator luring out his prey. And Roman took the bait. Roman could see Virgil and Logan at his makeshift funeral, calling him an idiot. Well, that was if he even had one. 

Roman was about to turn around and run back to the house but then he saw it.

Yeah, that was a baby dragon.

~*~*~*~

“Yep, that is a baby dragon.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “I knew that. I was asking you for help.” Roman placed a hand on his forehead and let a string of curses come out in a language that was foreign to Virgil. “Can you help me at all more than pointing out the obvious?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I mean I assume you would just treat it like any other pet? You’re probably going to have to double or triple up on food. And if you do plan on keeping it you’re gonna have to be prepared what to do should it try to fly away.” Virgil had been spitting out random precautions that Roman would have to take. He did this often. Everything that was new had potentials to turn bad. And Virgil always made sure to be the most prepared about it. It was something that was both a blessing and a curse. For both of them. Even if Virgil didn’t want to admit it.

Roman sighed. He really didn’t want to think about all of the bad things that could happen.

“That is if you plan on keeping it.” As soon as he said that he placed a swab against the cut on his arm making Roman jump a little. But not too much as he didn’t want Virgil to hurt him more. Or worse, scold him.

Roman frowned at the last part to Virgil’s sentence. “Why wouldn’t I keep it?” 

“Well for one,” Virgil huffed, blowing his of hair out of his face, not really caring that it fell right back to where it was before. “it is a wild animal and two it is a dragon. One that you found in the forest. There would be a very high chance that you leave it to die or sell it for a quick cash grab. I have seen it happen way too many times.” 

“And you think I would do that?” 

“I think,” Virgil said as he walked past the other to grab at some bandages. “That I don’t know you well enough to know what you are going to do.” 

“We have known each other for years.” Roman fumbled

“And that changes nothing about the chance of you being a completely different person than what I originally think of you.” 

Roman had nothing to say to that. He knew that Virgil was right but he didn’t like the thought of being thought of as anything other than good by his friend. As Virgil made haste to wrap Roman’s cut he looked back over to the dragon that was sleeping on the floor next to Logan who had decided that instead of sleeping in his bed, he would curl up to the dragon. 

It was quite cute how the hybrid was only wearing an oversized shirt. Roman made a face, he didn’t quite understand Logan. He Looked human aside from the cat ears and tail, he was incredibly smart and knew the place of nearly every item in this house. He was familiar to Virgil though. A life of servitude. One that he was forced to in the beginning. But now… He watched the cat hybrid nose the dragon before sneezing. Even with a free will to leave he doesn’t. Roman doesn’t know how he does it. Roman would have left the minute he could have. 

And that only reinforces Virgil’s earlier statement of distrust. 

“Hey hey, earth to Ro, is there someone up there?” Roman snapped out of his thoughts as Virgil snapped in his face. “You were looking very hard. What were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing, It doesn’t matter,” Roman shook his head in denial. “What were you going to say?” 

Virgil had a look of wanting to press it but he didn’t. “You have to be prepared for what it’ll eat. Most dragons are carnivores but some or omnivores or even herbivores.” 

“Oh,” Roman said dumbly. 

“It would be smart to see what it will and won’t eat, preferably in the morning after it gets accustomed to you.” Roman nodded at the words, slightly wincing as Virgil wrapped a little tightly. “Shit, sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Roman dismisses. He uses his free hand to rub his face.


	2. All about the bounce in my step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Sorry for the wait but I was feeling particularly unmotivated for like anything in the past couple of days. My brain also kinda stopped so if there is anything wrong here then you know why :p anyways, enjoy the chapter, I put a lot of effort into it <3

Roman woke up to the sound of a crash. Oh man, this was going to be a fun morning. A hand dragged down his face as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the light that was peaking through the window. 

The man sighed as he dragged himself from his bed feeling rather sluggish. He was never really up this early. Roman usually stayed up later into the night, something about it being more peaceful than the day. At least while he was inside and safe from the weird and unexplained that existed in the forest. 

Roman sat up in his bed as he heard something else being dragged around the house and psyched himself up for the day, he knew it was going to be a long one. 

A shirt was grabbed from the chair that sat beside his bed and Roman took his time pulling it on. Whatever damage the little dragon had done was already done and he wasn’t going to rush himself to see it or try to stop it. He was starting to regret his decision to keep the thing. Damn his morals. 

He was already feeling a little drained and it hadn’t even been a day yet. Was this how all pet owners felt?

His arm hurt significantly less now that is had been bandaged up by the witch next door. For someone who doesn’t practice with anything related to healing, Virgil was really good at it. But Roman guessed that was because Roman was always getting into something. And inevitably getting hurt. 

He couldn’t help it. 

He was an adventurer at heart and there was no way that he was ever going to let some scrapes and bruises stop him. Even if it made him ache sometimes. Or even if he was scolded by Virgil. Roman shook his head, clearing his mind before walking into the kitchen to see that the little dragon had practically gotten into everything. 

The legs of his chair and table were chewed on. That much he had anticipated, and the shredded rags. But he didn’t anticipate Remus to get into the food quite yet. 

“Remus!” Roman didn’t know why he let Logan name the thing, but he did. And for whatever reason Logan thought it would have been a good idea to give them similar names. The dragon stopped what it was doing, letting the meat underneath his claw drop to the floor and opened its mouth and tilted its head up as if he were laughing at him. 

Roman stood there and held his mouth open in disbelief before scowling. The dragon seemed to be pleased by this reaction because he just tilted his head back down and started to eat at the meat again. 

Well, at least he knew what the dragon liked to eat now. Instead of immediately taking away the food he instead went around the kitchen. Picking up the scraps of rags and other stuff that Remus has gotten his teeth into. He didn’t know whether the thing was going to be territorial about its food so he left it to be with the food it already had. 

He would need to find a way to lock up food in the future so that Remus couldn’t get to it any more. 

He thought for half a second how much easier it would have been had his magic not been reduced to just a magic pocket. Maybe Roman could find a way to conceal items so that Remus wouldn’t be able to find them. But as for now...

He looked at the food that Remus had. It was just a few leftovers. He never really kept more meat than necessary in his house. It always went bad if kept for too long. Roman grimaced at the idea that he needed to now go hunt more often. Now that he was hunting for two. 

Going to the pantry Roman grabbed some of the pastries and bread that he had stolen yesterday from the village. It was kept in a small wooden box so that it didn’t go stale. 

He had never been one for baking bread and Virgil only really grew vegetables. The only thing outside of vegetables that he ate was the meat that he hunted for and shared with Logan. So the occasional bread was appreciated. 

Roman felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see that Remus was chewing and pulling on the fabric. It only stopped when Roman sternly called its name. Roman looked in confusion as it sat down as if it were begging. At least he thought that it was begging for the food when it jumped up on the table, not only startling the man but snatching his muffin in the process. 

“R-Remus!” He went to chase after the dragon but sighed in defeat as he saw it run into his room and under the bed. This was going to be a morning.

~*~*~*~

“Hey, how’s your arm?” Virgil didn’t need to look up from his book that he was writing in, but he didn’t need to. They were likely the ones in the forest, to begin with. They were the only ones cast out of the village for being witches. 

“It’s fine. A little sore but that will not stop me!” Roman set the dragon down on the ground and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Roman saw a black cat run into the main room and headbutting Remus in the process. The small dragon didn’t seem to mind though and headbutted the cat back. It seemed that Logan was feeling more like a cat today. 

“Did you find out what it likes?”

“Sure did. I woke up this morning with a headache and a meat-less house.”

Virgil chuckled a little before finally looking up from his book. Virgil was already dressed and was energetic as if he already been up for hours. Not a surprise as he usually woke up at the ass-crack of dawn. “Does he like anything else?” Virgil looked over to the two making Roman follow suit. Logan had ended up on the floor with Remus sitting on his side. Logan seemed happy to have someone to play with. It did sometimes get a little lonely.

“He stole my muffin right out of my hand,” Roman said as he sat down on one of the chairs, resting his head on the wall that was behind him. The man closed his eyes and inhaled the scent in the house. Virgil specialized with plants magic and something always smelled good in his house. 

“Guess you’re going to have to keep some bread around too huh?” Virgil said with a chuckle as he stood up to walk over to the two animals, scratching the top of Remus’ head till Logan meowed in disdain. As Virgil moved his hand the dragon ran to Roman jumping up into his lap just so that he could headbutt his gut. 

As Roman let out a pained noise Virgil covered his mouth to laugh. What are you laughing at?” Roman had meant it to come out a lot louder than it did and to sound more like he was angry but that had winded him.

“I think he likes you.” Virgil moved to sit on the floor and Logan crawled into his lap. 

“I wouldn’t quite call it that,” Roman said but contradictory to his words he let himself pet the dragon. “But if today is a good example then I know that my life will get more hectic.”

~*~*~*~

Roman moved through the forest slowly and quietly. His breathing sounded heavy and Roman was starting to get tired fast. Both his feet and his arms were aching. 

The sun was starting to set and he really didn’t want to be out in the forest at night two times in a row. The first time was completely a mistake and hopefully one he would never make again. He would be damned if he were to succumb to the very forest he was using as protection.

So far the hunting had been rough. He found a dear but something else made a noise, making it flee, and forcing Roman to find something else. He had managed to catch a pretty hefty rabbit after searching for a few more hours but that had been it. He was hoping to catch something else but it seemed like he had to be content with that. 

With a sigh, Roman put away his bow and started the walk back to the house when he heard the river running nearby. He didn’t think that he had walked out this far but it made sense. He always liked to take long walks while thinking. He must have been so absorbed in his thoughts that he walked way farther out then he normally would have. He needed to be careful about that. 

But a thought popped into his head. He didn’t know why he didn’t just come here in the first place. The river was filled with fish. He usually didn’t like to eat it cause it always seemed to have way more steps than any other meat but this would be fine. He hoped Remus ate fish. 

Roman enjoyed staying there for a little to fish, He had already caught 2 medium-sized fish and was ready to take them back to the house when he heard a noise. It had been nearly silent beforehand.

Quickly Roman summoned his bow and pointed it in the direction of the sound. He could feel the beat of his heart in his chest as he looked around. His eyes moving sporadically. Trying to find the source of the sound. 

Roman must have stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. Though it felt like a century. Roman never had so much anxiety and adrenalin fill his body other than at that moment. 

He didn’t like the feeling. Although he never really enjoyed the feeling of adrenalin anyways. No matter how much he bragged that he thrived in those moments. 

Roman stayed put for a couple more seconds. Almost as if his body was frozen in fear.

Slowly Roman summoned an arrow and hooked it onto the bow. The moment he saw even the slightest movement he would not hesitate to shoot. 

His jaw and his body were clenched so tightly that it was starting to hurt but it seemed as if Roman was finally pulled from his spell. 

In a moment Roman was putting his bow away. At this point in time Roman just knew that he wanted to grab what he caught and get out of there. 

Who knows what is roaming in this damn forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for making it to the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, the next chapter won't be as short as this one. Anyways have a good day and kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading all the way through! I personally have wanted to make this for a really long time. And I have never posted to AO3 before so please go easy on me. Chapters will get longer. I promise. Anyways anything positive is positive feedback to keep this going. Love you all,  
> -Virgil out


End file.
